xypheronlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Xypher Online: Manual of Style
Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. The Manual of Style (also known as MoS for short) is the code of conduct of Xypher Online Wikia. Users are expected to adhere to all rules, regulations, and guidelines listed here In a Nutshell *Everyone uses the same infobox. *Everyone uses the same font. *Everyone uses the same property templates. *Everyone organizes their sections (Appearance, Personality, etc.) in the same order. *Everyone is heavily encouraged to make use of references. Items of Note *In Game Characters and their “Real Life” characters should be separate pages. They will be attached to each other via the Parent Tab. *Characters should be referred to by the character name at all times, not by the “Real Life” user’s name. The reverse is also true with the “Real Life” user’s name when outside the game. **The only exception to this is in dialogue where the subject of conversation’s real name, or in game name if in the real world, is known by the other character. *No Metagaming you '''. Article Pages ''Pages of the character, tool, and location categories, respectively, fall under this classification. Formatting *The font on all articles across the wikia should be kept at the default setting; font should not be altered in any form, including size, color, or style. A change in font may potentially be hard on the eyes and disrupt a user from reading comfortably. *Customized templates may not be employed on this site. This includes infoboxes and property tags. Section Order Characters * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Appearance - Physical description of the character. * Personality - Information on the character's personality. * Background - Historical and background information on the character. * Abilities - Information on the characters special abilities and techniques. ** Class Abilities - “Information on the character’s Class and Build.” *** Class Skills - “Information on all Class Skills the character has.” ** Subclass Abilities - “Information on the character’s Sublass and Build.” *** Subclass Skills - “Information on all Subclass Skills the character has.” ** Personal Abilities (If Any) - “Information on the character’s Personal Abilities.” *** Personal Skills (If Any) - “Information on all Personal Skills the character has.” ** Unique Abilities (If Any) - “Information on the character’s Unique Abilities.” ** Equipment - “Information on any equipment the character has”” *** Equipment Abilities (If Any) - “Information on any abilities that equipment gives to the player.” **Other Abilities - “Information on any abilities or noteworthy traits **Inventory - “Any items of Note the character has on them that don’t fit under other categories.” * Part in the Story - Section container, the characters actions within the story would be here. ** Part I *** Some arc ** Part II *** Some other arc * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * Quotes - Character quotes. The character shouting out a Jutsu name shouldn't be considered a quote though. Organized in the same way as Trivia. * References - ''Just the References section with the following content. . Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section.